


“Seven” (a mha x blue exorcist crossover story)

by jillianchisaki



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Character Death, Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Crossdressing, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Death, Demons, F/M, Fanfiction, Graphic Description, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, MHAxblueexorcist, Minor Character Death, Multi, OC, Original Character(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Violence, heros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillianchisaki/pseuds/jillianchisaki
Summary: Seven is a junior exorcist attending her first year at true cross academy, her mom trained her for years to be way ahead of her peers but she isn’t too happy about attending school there, or even continuing that path. More than anything, seven just wants to be a hero, she wants to be at the top and be the one to finally reform hero society. When her mom denies her spot at UA high school, seven comes up with her own plan to be a hero with a group of like minded teens she met at true cross academy. They form a group of magical girl themed vigilantes, but will that get them in trouble? Will it all end there ?





	“Seven” (a mha x blue exorcist crossover story)

I look up to see a sky overcast with grey clouds hiding the vibrant sunset beneath it. I walk along an empty street, and with every step I notice the clouds growing heavier almost as if I was affecting it somehow with each step, suddenly rain erupts from the clouds and hits my skin like tiny bullets from above. I look down to my bag for my umbrella but it isn’t there, instead, as my eyes wander I find a pair of hands that are not mine. These hands are tattered and scarred, These hands have lived much longer, and a much more fulfilling life than I have. I can’t help but wonder how I ended up in the middle of the street like this, it’s like I just woke up here...this place is unfamiliar to me. I run until I find a safe haven from the rain, which happens to be underneath an awning outside of a flower shop. I expect the rain to stop drenching my skin as I go underneath the awning, but it hasn’t. How could I be standing underneath it yet I still feel the sensation of the rain pelting down on my skin just as rough as it had before? Tears begin to fill my eyes as endless knots fill my stomach and the anxiety creeps in, I realize that I am lost. Thunder and lightning crack from up above just as the rain began to fall harder, causing me to shiver in fright.   
I hear loud footsteps waltzing around in a puddle nearby, and out of the corner of my eye I see a figure lurking in an alleyway behind me. I conclude that somebody is watching me, but who could it be? I look over again and see the figure moving in an almost inhuman manner. Curious, I go and check it out for myself. Upon my arrival I notice the alleyway is quite dark and narrow, so it would be hard to see anything... if somebody were to be down here I would have definitely missed them completely. I walked further down checking every nook and every cranny I possibly could, but I saw nothing. I couldn’t help but think that I might be going crazy, and just as I finished that thought a pair of sharp golden eyes flashed at me from the very end of the alleyway.   
“Seven! You need to wake up it’s almost 12 in the afternoon!” The piercing sound of my mothers voice jolts me awake.   
“So, that was just a dream... but why was it so vivid? Why wasn’t I myself?” I thought.  
I catch a glimpse of my mother’s hands as she stands in the doorway... they are reminiscent of the hands that were attached to my body in that strange dream.   
“Two letters came in the mail for you today, get up and get ready then I’ll let you have them.” My mother says sternly.   
I sit up too fast and become slightly disoriented as the blood rushes to my brain and my mother walks out of the room. She always makes waking up in the morning seem even more miserable than it already is. I grab the bottle of sanitizer spray from my bedside table and a cloth, then spray down my phone before I check it. I usually don’t spend much time on my cellphone except for when I wake up in the morning, it’s really the only free time I get most days. I turn it on, the blue light hurting my eyes at first, and I see that I don’t have any notifications, as per usual.   
I don’t have an online presence and I don’t have any friends either so when I did have notifications it was probably just from a game or something, I guess spending time on my phone would be pretty pointless for the most part but I still like to check up on current events everyday anyway, speaking of which there was nothing interesting today. I put my phone down on the bedside table and ignore it for the rest of my day.  
It was a Sunday so I had a little more free time than I do most days, but I still had to do some exorcist training with my mother at around four in the afternoon. Typically on Sunday’s we just memorize bible passages so it really wasn’t too much work.   
I finally get out of my bed and make it haphazardly. Typically, I would make sure my bed is perfectly made but I just don’t have the energy right now, I’ll probably fix it later anyway.   
I headed to my closet to pick out an outfit for the day. My closet is filled with all of my grandmothers clothes from around the 1960s-70s. After she died about a year ago, I inherited her wardrobe because I always loved the way she dressed in her old photographs. She was apart of the mod fashion movement of her decade and I always thought the style was so vibrant and fun. I was extremely close with my grandmother, so naturally I wanted to be like her in every way possible. She was the only person in my life I truly felt that I could trust, that I felt genuinely loved me... and when she passed away my soul left my body and a huge chunk of me had died. To feel close to her now, I exclusively wear her clothes. Even my pajamas belonged to her.  
I rummage around through my clothes and find an a-line, cap sleeved dress that was white with a black stripe on the collar and one vertically down the center of the dress as well. It was classy, plus it’s a piece I haven’t worn yet. I pair it with some white knee-high socks and black loafer wedges. I walk over to my full length mirror and strike a silly pose. I couldn’t even deny it, I looked pretty damn good in this dress, it was almost like it was tailor-made just for my body.  
After admiring myself in the mirror, I quickly do my hair and head downstairs to my mother when I remembered something very vital to my existence... my gloves. I stop half way down the stairs and quickly run back to my room for a pair of white, silky gloves that reached a little past my wrist. I cannot handle touching anything with my bare hands most of the time, so these gloves keep me from doing that.  
I finally head downstairs and my mother is standing by the kitchen counter waiting for me with her tea, along with the two letters that were addressed to me.   
“Oh good you’re finally ready, we can look at these together.” My mother said pushing the envelopes across the counter toward me.   
“What are they?” I ask.  
“Why don’t you see for yourself seven.”  
I pick up the first envelope, it was a purplish color and had the words “true cross academy” written on it along with my name and their logo. This must be my admission letter, which means the other one must be from the other school I applied to... I picked up the second letter and surely enough it was. It had the words “UA academy” written pretty big on the front of it.   
My mother doesn’t know that I applied to UA academy and took their entrance exams, she actually for-bayed me from doing so because it goes against the Vatican and the true cross orders rules. They have a thing against heroes, or more specifically the hero commission, and I’m not exactly sure why, but if you are caught doing anything related to heroes or the commission they will exile you from the church and if your apart of the knights of the true cross your titles will be revoked. My mother takes all of the rules the Vatican sets in place super seriously no matter what even though she was exiled from the church herself, or at least the main church... she’s never really told me why though it has always just remained a mystery to me.   
“So are you gonna open them or not, I’m excited to see if you got into true cross!” She said happily. I already know that I did, and so does she, she just likes the idea of an acceptance letter. See, she knows the director of the school on a very personal level, though I’ve never met him, and she put in a very good word for me so I had nothing to worry about, not like I cared anyway though. I don’t want to go to true cross academy that’s just what my mother wants. Before she was exiled from the church, she was an exorcist, she actually was a very high ranking one and was super close to becoming the Paladin but all of the was taken away from her right at the very last second, so now she wants me to fulfill that dream for her, but all I want to do is become a hero like all of my idols. I’ve always had to admire heroes in secret, but I’ve always wanted to be like them, especially all might. I’ve done a lot of research on heroes and the hero commission over the years and I realized that there are many faults within that whole community, so my goal is to become the number one pro and topple hero society so that I can raise it from the ground and reform it, and I will do whatever it takes.  
I first open the letter from true cross academy. This letter seems to be a bit fuller than the other one for some reason. My mother was getting Antsy so I just decide to recklessly tear it open... bad idea. As soon as I tore it open purple glitter came spilling out everywhere. You’d think that something like that wouldn’t come from such a serious and prestigious school such as true cross, but I guess I was wrong. I shook out the rest of the glitter and pulled out the letter itself, it was short, sweet and to the point, I read the letter aloud to my mother:  
“Dear selaphiel,   
We are honored to have you join us at true cross academy this year, and true cross academy’s exorcist cram school! We’ve heard great things about you and are excited to see what you bring to the table!”  
Signed  
Headmaster/director mephisto pheles-  
It was weird seeing my first name printed like that, normally I just go by seven since it’s easier to remember and pronounce, and I know what you are thinking... how do you get seven from selaphiel? Well here’s my mother’s logic; because selaphiel was one of the seven archangels she decided seven would be a suitable nickname for me and I just complied. I always thought selaphiel was too masculine for me anyways.   
“Haha of course it was from Mephisto! He’s such a goon sometimes!” My mom said laughing, like it was normal for school directors to put glitter bombs in their letters. I reached for the UA letter and began to open it.  
“I’m so excited that you got into true cross seven!” My mother said whilst snatching the letter from my grips. “Oh and don’t even bother opening this one seven” she said dangling the letter in front of me as she gave a sinister chuckle. “I saw where it was from, and even if on the off chance you got in, there is no way in hell I’m letting you attend UA high school, got it?” She said with the fakest grin I’ve ever seen. My mother walked toward the trash bin and tossed the letter in.  
“I mean seriously seven, why even bother applying to a school like that when you know how I feel about heroes? How the true cross feels? I didn’t train you for years so you could disobey me and ruin our reputation. I mean come on you’ve already reached the title of junior exorcist, that’s already way ahead of the people you’ll be going to school with! You haven’t trained your quirk one bit anyway, You’ll just be behind at UA.” She got progressively more angry as she spat out her words, but I could also feel a sense of hurt in her anger as well, but even so, I feel like she could start foaming at the mouth at any second.  
“Why would any of the students there except you anyway seven? The teachers even, Nobody looks at a demon and says, “wow wouldn’t they Make a great hero?” It just doesn’t happen.” I was shocked at her words. What did she just say?   
“Demon?” I yell out of confusion.  
“Shit”. My mother utters under her breath. Her face immediately went from a state of rage, to a state of regret, turning pale white.  
“You didn’t hear anything!” She says frantically trying to figure out a way to cover up what she just said.  
“Nope, I definitely heard you say demon... what’s that all about huh?”  
“It’s nothing you need to worry about selaphiel, ok?” She used my first name...she never uses my first name....I look back at my mother making sure she knows I want her to tell me what she means, that I’m angry with her. She can’t keep secrets from me, I’m her damn daughter for fucks sake!  
To be continued....


End file.
